


我的教育方法究竟出了什么问题

by nori_0



Series: 懿言懿语 [4]
Category: The Honor of the king
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0





	1. 壹  偷窥

最近马超似乎到了青春期。  
每天早上也不知道和他说什么好，做好一个三明治摆在他面前他会细嚼慢咽然后轻声道谢。  
看得出他有什么不开心的事情，该怎么开口好呢。  
“想什么呢，今天的活都做完了?”  
司马懿闷闷不乐，没好气地瞪了对方一眼，“蠢货……”  
“想女儿了?”  
“闭嘴啦…”嘴上这么说，其实是有点想念女儿还在自己怀里撒娇的日子，大概要回到十年前了……  
“还是说你儿子又闯祸啦”诸葛亮喋喋不休，打断了他的回忆。  
“你上辈子是算卦的还是花边新闻记者啊，要不要给你副扇子扇扇?”司马懿瞥了眼桌子上的相框，照片里是他和两个孩子，女孩脸上挂着假笑，男孩一脸苦大仇深。  
“超儿到青春期了，你不要老批评他，要适当给予支持，想当年你这个年纪的时候，三句不离改变世界……”  
司马懿逃也似的冲进开水间，冲了杯咖啡。他和诸葛亮纯粹是段孽缘，高中的时候也是蠢，居然和这种家伙做朋友。  
“你怎么走了，我还没说完呢。”没想到诸葛亮居然追了上来，“青少年有反叛情绪是很多因素共同作用的，恋爱，学习，父母，朋友，游戏，老师，别看他才17，他脑袋里的东西可不比我们这些老骨头简单 ”  
司马懿见他不依不饶，终于决定接下话茬，“那我该怎么办呢，诸葛先生。”  
诸葛亮头一歪，一字一句道，“谈话。”

晚上下班回家，站在门口，预想了各种对话，然后推开门，“抱歉，我今天有事拖延到现在，你吃过晚饭了没?”他脱下外套挂在衣架上，四处搜寻马超的身影。  
只有洗手间的灯亮着，司马懿觉得奇怪，敲了敲门，“没事吧?你还好吗?”  
没人回应。片刻，门开了，马超闷着头走了出来。  
“没事。”他回着，打开水龙头冲了冲脸，然后湿着脸回了房间，砰地锁上门。  
谈话，失败了呢。  
司马懿走到厨房，餐台上还摆着一碗米饭和一份鸡蛋西红柿，自己一个人坐在餐桌前，打开了电视。  
思索片刻，他放下筷子。  
“超儿，你有什么想和我谈谈的吗?”  
“不用了，您去休息吧。”马超的声音隔着门传来。

接着第二天，对话也仅仅是——  
“今天学校有什么活动吗?”  
“运动会。”  
“你参加了什么项目呢?”  
“跳高跳远。”  
每年末做业绩展示的时候都没有这么紧张，司马懿深呼吸，挤出一个微笑，“运动鞋还和脚吗，要么周末陪你去买双新的？”  
“您平时工作这么辛苦，周末还是好好休息吧。”  
马超端着碗筷进了厨房，留下司马懿一个人坐在沙发上，一边是电视剧吵闹的对话，一边是叮叮当当碗筷碰撞的声音。百无聊赖，司马懿拿起手机，把对话原封不动地还原给诸葛亮。  
对方正在输入……  
“这样吧，今天我替你做收尾，你早点回家，给他买个蛋糕什么的，多陪陪他吧。”  
蛋糕，吗……  
“我试试看咯，不成功怎么办。”  
“那就该我上阵了😊”  
这个笑脸弄得他有点毛骨悚然。  
“我去写作业了，您别熬太晚。”马超留了个背影给他，又进了房间，锁上门。  
司马懿叹了口气。是我的教育方式出问题了吗？

竖日，司马懿提前一个小时打卡走出公司，途径一家蛋糕店，站在门口观望许久。  
“这位先生需要什么进来看看吧～最近上了新品，还有折扣活动……”店员热情地将他迎进门，为他介绍了一系列蛋糕。没什么能看上眼的，司马懿打算转身离开。  
“您要是给孩子买生日蛋糕的话，我们新出的这款很适合小孩的口味！”店员刷刷把菜单翻到最后一页，在琳琅满目的图片中，司马懿一眼看到了一个方形画着爱心的蛋糕，中间写着“Happy Birthday to My Son”。  
司马懿犹豫了一下，指了指图片，店员有些尴尬，“先生，是这款吗，这款没有活动，是我们的老产品了。”  
“就这个吧，把Happy Birthday 改成 Best Wishes。”  
拿到手他才有些后悔。七寸的蛋糕对于他们两个人来说似乎有些大，看来只能分两天吃了。  
他抱着蛋糕盒子，一只手摸出钥匙打开门，果然是一片寂静。他轻手轻脚放下蛋糕，想给马超一个惊喜，便蹑手蹑脚走到他房间门口。门虚掩着，正要推开，就听到马超的声音，像是在呜咽。  
他凑到门缝上，才看到马超背对着门，肩膀在不停地抖动。屏住呼吸，他听到了喘息声以外的声音。随着动作频率越来越快，马超在念着什么。  
司马懿当然知道他是在干什么。同是男人，自己也有过这样的时期。  
但是隔着门看自己的养子自wei，一股强烈的羞耻感涌上心头，同时不禁好奇，他是想着什么样的女孩达到高潮的呢。  
司马懿猛地回过神，又蹑手蹑脚退回门口，套上外套，拿起蛋糕，退出家门。他一只手托着蛋糕，一只手捂住嘴。不知道自己现在是什么表情，但是脸上一阵滚烫，脑海里全是马超的喘息和摩擦的水声。  
手机突然一震，他打开一看，是诸葛亮的消息。  
“计划进行得如何？”  
光标闪烁着，司马懿不知道回复什么好，就重新把手机揣回兜里，调整好呼吸，重新打开家门。  
“超儿？我回来了，今天给你个小惊喜～”  
马超从房间走出来，没有直视司马懿，先是看到了他手里的蛋糕，双手接了过去。司马懿盯着马超的侧脸，发现他耳尖还有点红红的，突然觉得有点可爱，就伸手去摸了摸。  
马超瞪大眼，一脸不可思议。  
“啊，抱歉……”司马懿干咳两声，“我去做晚饭，你饿了的话先吃点蛋糕吧。”  
边切菜，司马懿边回想着刚才马超那副受惊的模样，活像一只小兔子。头一回觉得马超的的确确是个孩子。  
第一次在孤儿院见到马超的时候，他脸上贴着几个创可贴，头发乱糟糟的，老师几乎是一脸嫌弃地送走了他。那时候乔儿已经搬走了，一人过了些日子，突然又有人出现还是多少有些不习惯。  
马超总是很懂事，帮忙做家务，晚上永远是伏案学习，周末会出去打球，但是不到七点就会回家给司马懿做饭。只是两个人的对话永远不多，和乔儿不一样，这大概是男孩和父亲的相处方式吧。

饭端上桌，马超已经把蛋糕切好放在盘里了。  
“我明天尽量早些回来……明天周五吧，我去学校接你，我们去吃点好的。”  
马超抬起头，露出疑惑的神情。  
“最近发奖金了，有什么想要的跟我说。”司马懿笑道。  
“您还是适可为止吧。”马超嘟哝着。  
适可为止……？  
司马懿觉得有点委屈。  
吃完饭，他窝在沙发里回复了几小时前诸葛亮的消息。  
“还不错，他很喜欢蛋糕。但是他让我适可为止。”  
对方正在输入……  
“你是不是表现得太过热情了”  
“我跟他说明天想带他去吃顿好的，结果他就不开心了”  
“嗯哼……你过度彰显父权了，会让自尊心和好强心很强的青少年有压迫感”  
好像有道理  
马超洗完碗筷，向司马懿道过晚安，回到自己的房间。司马懿望着紧缩的门，门背后马超在做什么呢。学习？玩手机？打游戏？  
不经意看到那一幕，莫名觉得自己与马超的距离更近了一点。虽然是偷窥，但是探知别人秘密永远充满了快感。  
司马懿决定，不把这件事告诉给任何人，包括马超。


	2. 试探

司马懿思前想后还是决定去西餐厅，安静的环境或许可以让他们有机会聊聊天。  
他们挑了间安静的隔间，点了几样菜品，空气再次安静下来。  
“其实这次是想和你聊聊，”司马懿望向马超，期待着他的回应。  
“比如说?”  
“最近有不开心的事情，或者特别开心的事情，都可以和我讲讲啊。”  
“是诸葛叔叔的主意吗?”马超死死盯着他，司马懿连忙否认，“我这是看你最近不太开心，担心你是不是受欺负了。”  
“他们得先打得过我再说。”马超猛吸一口果汁。  
“没事就好，”司马懿伸出手想摸摸马超的头，被马超一把抓住。  
“我奉劝您不要再这样。”  
司马懿被马超的威慑力吓到了，手腕被捏得生疼，“你不喜欢的话，我不会再这样了。”  
青春期的小孩真是难对付，司马懿又陷入郁闷之中。

一进家门，马超拉上门，将司马懿堵在门上。  
“怎么了?”司马懿吓了一跳。虽说是17的孩子，马超也只比他略微矮几公分的样子，再加上马超平时经常运动，还是颇有压迫感的。  
“下次进我的房间之前请先敲门。”马超正色道。  
“知道了。”虚惊一场。  
一周的疲劳过后，司马懿将自己沉进浴缸，望着天花板发呆。拿起手机，发送消息  
“我觉得我需要你的帮助”  
一如既往地，屏幕上即刻出现了回复。  
“怎么了?亲子聚餐没成功吗?”  
“他让我不要再这样。”  
“看样子比我想象的要严重一些”  
“什么严重……”  
“周末有空吗，出来我们当面聊吧”  
“好”  
他放下手机，昏昏沉沉地靠在浴缸边上。半梦半醒间听到断断续续的呼声，“懿……”  
他猛的睁开眼，已经是九点多了。他起身，冲洗过身体，擦干，裹上浴袍出了浴室。  
本来想径直推开马超的门，想起刚才的对话，还是先敲了敲门，马超答应着，“请进。”  
搞得严肃兮兮的，司马懿心想。  
马超正奋笔疾书，先是看了一眼司马懿，然后继续埋进书堆。  
“我替你放热水，准备一下去洗个澡吧。”  
“好的。”马超头也不抬。  
司马懿去浴室放好热水，回屋躺在床上，感觉一身轻松。手机屏幕亮起，又是诸葛亮的消息。  
“喂喂，去这家吧”  
附上一条链接，是一家泰餐厅。  
“随便，谈事要紧”  
“现在有空吗”  
司马懿沉默了一会，回道  
“怎么了”  
“我在酒吧，好无聊”  
“我已经躺床上了”  
“老年人吗你是”  
“改天吧”  
放下手机，困意席卷而来，他盖上被子沉沉睡去。

第二天，马超一大早做好早饭抱着篮球就出门了，司马懿昏昏沉沉坐在桌前吃完早餐，大致打扫过卫生后也换好衣服出门了。  
离见面的地方还有一百米的时候他就能看到诸葛亮冲他招手了，两个人肩并肩进了餐厅，一人点了杯茶水。  
“其实我还有件事没问你”  
“什么啊”司马懿放下杯子。  
“性教育，你做了吗。”诸葛亮把那三个字咬得很重。  
噗  
“你扯哪去了。”司马懿故作镇定。  
“青少年很容易受黄色信息影响，甚至可能影响到情绪。”诸葛亮倒是一本正经。  
“真的假的……我倒没怎么注意过”  
“你是该做好性教育了，别让他太早接触那些乱七八糟的东西。”  
司马懿回想起那天的场景，想问却说不出口。  
“超儿属于攻击性和好胜心很强的孩子，这也不怪他，从小遇到那种事情……”诸葛亮咂舌，摇摇头。

司马懿抱着复杂的情绪回到家中，发现马超正站在玄关。  
“您又去见诸葛叔叔了吗?”马超闷着声。  
“聊工作上的事情，你不懂……”司马懿没当回事，边答边脱外套。  
“您就这么喜欢得寸进尺吗?”马超声音高了几分，显然带着怒气。  
司马懿越发摸不到头脑，问，“你最近怎么阴阳怪气的，今天回来是想跟你讲讲重要的事情。”  
“那天……”马超打断了司马懿的话，抬头盯着他，“您看到了吧。”  
“看到什么，你突然说些什么……”  
“那么喜欢的话，我做给你看。”马超把运动裤脱到膝盖的位置，接着是内裤。  
司马懿急了，想阻止但不知从何下手。他可以清楚地看到马超的性器垂着，马超一只手拉起短袖，体毛也展露无遗，另一只手握着性器。  
“别这样……”司马懿靠在门上别过头。  
马超开始撸动，欲望很快抬起头，前端湿漉漉地沾湿了体毛。随着动作加快，呼吸渐渐紊乱。  
司马懿索性闭上眼，但是喘息声撩拨着他，羞耻心依然迫使他闭紧双眼。马超用嘴咬住衣服，空出的手解开司马懿的腰带，然后是拉链，司马懿下意识睁开眼，恰好撞上马超的视线。  
那是野兽般的目光，从里到外将司马懿搜刮一遍，狠狠地吸引着，企图将他整个人吞下似的。  
马超将两人的性器两手握住，在一起摩擦。司马懿眼看着马超略小的手掌握着自己，摩擦出难耐的热度。他粗喘着，无处躲避，这种正在和自己的儿子手交的感觉有种说不出的快感和罪恶感，压得他要喘不上气了。  
“父亲，看着我。”马超拽着司马懿的手捧住自己的脸，耳尖通红，但依然不停手上的动作，最终倾注在自己的手中。  
马超抽了纸巾擦干净手掌后，蹲俯在司马懿身前。  
“停下吧，不要这样……”司马懿轻按住马超的头，但这在马超看来与邀请别无二样。他张口含住那依然精神饱满的昂起，司马懿腰一软，摊靠在门上。  
恶作剧地，马超吮吸出声，边抬眼注视着司马懿渐渐迷乱的神情。马超嘴里被堵着含糊不清地问，“下次不要偷看我的隐私了，父亲”  
司马懿呜咽着，“嗯……对不起……唔…不要再弄了……”  
经不住马超的挑弄，司马懿积聚达到了顶点。然而马超松口，用手指收紧了根部。  
“这是我们的秘密，不要告诉任何人。”  
“不会告诉任何人……不会……”司马懿摇头，几乎是哀求着。马超欣然一笑，站起身，亲吻着司马懿的脖颈，锁骨，手指加快律动，将他带向高潮。

从某种意义上来说，的确是一次性教育(笑)。


	3. 侵犯

司马懿久久不能入睡，比起之前单方面窥探，现在更多的自由权似乎掌握在了马超手中。  
超儿只是年轻气盛……他没有恶意，如果他是同性恋也不是什么不可饶恕的事情，只要多加劝导……  
司马懿这样告诉自己，勉强合上了眼，一觉睡得倒是很安稳。  
出乎意料的是，马超比往常看上去亲近了许多，喜欢紧挨着司马懿，跟在他身后——以前的话，永远是马超落后一米距离慢悠悠地跟着。  
逛了一下午也没能买到合适的球鞋，马超对每一双递来的鞋都摇头，司马懿开始怀疑他是为了能和自己多逛一会儿才要求踏遍每一家店。  
“现在脚上这双挺好的，我们去吃饭吧。”马超最后安慰似的说道。  
点完餐后 诸葛亮又发来消息——  
“今天进展如何”  
司马懿抬头看了一眼，马超正盯着窗外发呆，继而低头回道，“还不错”  
“看来我的方法还是见效了，性教育～☆”  
“。。。。。。”司马懿敲了六个句号回应  
“今晚有空吗?”  
“应该有”  
“老地方见咯”  
马超看着司马懿手中的手机，“您最近是有情人了吗?”  
“工作上的消息，没什么大事。”  
马超眨了眨眼，露出笑容，“您真不会撒谎。”  
可恶，怎么有一种和情场老手约会的错觉。  
“晚上有酒席，回去你早点睡吧，不用等我。”司马懿伸手摸了摸马超的脑袋，意外地得到顺从的点头。  
吃过饭送马超到门口后，司马懿转身朝酒吧走去，感到一身轻松。

“跟我讲讲呗。”诸葛亮摇了摇酒杯，转过身看着他。  
“什么”  
“你怎么和超儿讲这些那些的?”  
“喂……”司马懿灌了口酒，不知道是酒上头还是怎么，脸颊一阵滚烫。  
“像我们这种靠约炮维持性生活的老光棍也是时候有个着落了吧，工作也就那样，回家只有看电视，打游戏，撸管。”诸葛亮趴在吧台上，侧脸望着司马懿，“你说呢”  
“等超儿毕业也不迟……”  
“又来了……”诸葛亮不耐烦地起身，“事到如今我就说明白吧，”说着贴到他耳旁，一股夹杂着酒味的热气呼到他的脸上，“我想上你，从我高中认识你开始，就想上你。”  
司马懿推开诸葛亮，“你喝了多少，我送你回去吧。”  
“不要，”诸葛亮拉住他的袖子，把他强行按在座位上，“陪我喝!”  
一边是耍酒疯的损友，一边是让人摸不着头脑的养子，他开始怀疑自己是不是被下了桃花咒，犯烂桃花运了。  
(仙君:没错)  
喝了半个多小时，诸葛亮总算是安静下来了，一摊烂泥似的趴在吧台上，呼呼大睡。司马懿花了九牛二虎之力把他扛到出租车上，诸葛亮半睡半醒地搂住司马懿的脖子，靠在他肩上。  
把诸葛亮送到家已经是两点半了，转身回到家，三点一刻。客厅的灯还亮着，马超裹着毛毯睡在沙发上，电视里响着停止节目放送的音乐。  
原来他在等我回来啊。  
司马懿心里一暖。他关掉电视，刚想抱马超回房间，马超就醒了。  
“你去哪了。”他揉着眼睛坐起身。  
“刚刚送经理回家，喝多了。”司马懿摸摸马超毛茸茸的脑袋，“去屋里睡吧，这里会着凉。”  
“我去给您倒点水醒醒酒。”马超过了一会端着杯纯净水放到桌上。司马懿一两口饮下，瞬间感觉舒爽不少。  
马超靠在他怀里，迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭，“这是谁的味道……不是你的味道”  
“经理的香水味吧……他这人”  
“为什么要撒谎呢”马超用鼻尖摩擦他的耳后，“连这里都有味道，经理会做这种动作吗”  
“时间不早了，快去睡觉吧，明天还要上课。”司马懿有些心虚，甩开马超的手，加快步伐离开他的视线。  
刚刚接触过的位置还留有余温似的，司马懿用水冲了冲脸颊，本应该清醒一些，却更加昏昏欲睡。也罢。  
他陷进被子里，很快失去了意识。

早上一醒来，司马懿觉得隔壁扭得生疼。是昨天睡觉姿势不对劲吗……他嘀咕着，半睡半醒，突然惊醒。他的双手被绳索绑在后腰的位置，马超正坐在床边看着他。  
“你这是做什么，快解开!”这回他真有些恼火了，或许有一部分是作为父亲的威严在作祟吧。  
“你要谈话，我们现在好好谈明白。”马超凑到司马懿面前，露出笑容，“我把你的那些‘大人的威严’都替你收起来了，现在我们平等地讨论一下，关于最近发生的事情。”  
“你先把绳子解开……!我是你父亲，你这样没大没小……”司马懿扭着身体，试图坐起身，被马超重新按回床上。  
“为什么你总是不肯听我说呢……”马超沉下脸，“只有身体力行你才会接受我对吧……那正好”  
司马懿拼命摇头，“你尽管说，我都会听的”  
马超上了床，跪在司马懿身后。司马懿看不清他手里拿着什么，但潜意识告诉他接下来会发生什么他不想看到的事情。  
“我很想听你跟我聊…不管是什么事情，呐，超儿……”司马懿声音小了下去，马超已经扯下了他的内外裤，取了个枕头垫在司马懿肚子下面。司马懿看不到身后到底是什么情况，试图用语言打断马超。  
马超则完全不理会他的任何言语，用自己的腿压住司马懿的小腿。这样的姿势将司马懿的后庭展露无遗，马超倒了些润滑剂在他臀瓣间，冰冷的胶体让司马懿打了个激灵。马超用中指沾取了些胶体，没有缓缓推入而是趁司马懿还未警惕直接插入。  
“啊!那里是……”司马懿扭着身体向前，想挣脱马超的手指，马超见状，另一只手按住司马懿的胯，手指向上弯折成角度，沿着内壁艰难地抽动。  
“好了没，”司马懿小声抗议，“你满意了吧”  
“没有”  
马超继续抽动着中指，其余手指向前挑弄囊袋，司马懿索性把头埋进枕头，一口咬住枕套，像在赌气一样，不愿发出任何声音。  
马超加快了频率，司马懿的双腿开始颤抖，绑在背后的手攥成一团。他用食指撑开一点穴口，也一并挤了进去，然后是无名指。  
“你…闹够了没……”司马懿轻喘着，声音有些颤抖。  
马超没有回答他，而是撩起他胸前的衣物，一手揉捏胸口的凸起，一手保持律动。原本干涩的穴道随着抽插湿润起来，很快布满润滑剂和肠液，扑哧作响。  
马超心满意足地抽出手指，撕开一包避孕套，啪的套上。司马懿几乎是绝望地闭上眼，感受到马超抵上入口然后顺势滑入，终于忍不住呻吟出口。  
“父亲，”马超挺动腰杆，在司马懿双腿间进进出出，“现在还愿意听我说话么。”  
“对不起……唔呃……”司马懿的语句支离破碎，夹杂着断断续续的音节，虽然拼命抑制，但能听出快意。一下下狠狠的撞击，都让司马懿离意识远离一分，他努力捕捉呼吸的频率，心跳早已聒噪不堪，下一秒就要随着尖叫炸裂开了。司马懿的上半身被顶着向前不断摩擦，乳首磨得充血，他已然不知道快感究竟来自何处。  
“父亲……父亲……”  
泪水从鼻翼滑落，模糊了他的视线。他侧着脸，企图掠取更多空气，床头的照片映入眼帘。那个笑得天真的拿着奖状的孩子，现在正在侵犯着自己。  
“不要了……对不起……”司马懿抽泣着，企图扭过头望向身后的马超，又被顶向墙壁，重重陷进枕头。这里本非为性爱所生，光靠刺激肠内只会让司马懿不断干性高潮，但前端始终坚挺，肿胀地快要爆发。  
马超释放一次后，司马懿连呼吸都在呜咽。后面已经高潮了但是前面得不到释放，出于抽搐的状态。  
“哈……把绳子，解开……我不会反抗了……”刚才马超用力拉扯了几次，司马懿的手腕已经勒出印痕。马超思索片刻，将司马懿拉离床面，解开绳索，重新将双手绑在身前。  
司马懿伸手撑住床，没有马超的拉扯，他下半身很快又瘫在床上。再次进入顺利了许多，司马懿显然还没从刚才的高潮里缓过神，只是轻微的旋动都让他娇吟不已。  
“这样下去周围的人可就都能听到咯?”  
司马懿咬住自己的手腕，暂时堵住了声音。可又能坚持得了多久呢。马超用手将他的双腿分得更开，扶着腰开始了新一轮的运动。比起刚才的姿势，力量全都压在司马懿颤抖的腰肢上，他扶在墙壁上的手不停打滑，再也无暇顾及压抑自己的声音。  
“父亲喜欢超儿这样顶吗?”  
“喜…啊!嗯……喜欢”  
“父亲永远不要离开超儿，好吗……”  
“不会…离开……嗯唔……”司马懿腿间湿漉漉一片，透明的液体顺势流下。  
这种状态下的司马懿，说的是不是真话，马超也不知道。那就让时光停留在此刻吧。


	4. 肆 争夺

马超拔掉电话线，瞬间归于平静。  
“刚刚的电话……”司马懿挣扎着想拿起床头的手机，“我得先请假……”  
“我替你来吧，”马超拿起手机，用司马懿的拇指解锁，数十条消息接连弹出，其中有几条来自诸葛亮。  
“昨天晚上说的话你别当真，谢谢你送我回来”  
下面是一连串消息已撤回  
“头儿让我问问你是否需要请假 他只接受电话预定 ”  
向上翻了几条，全是“超儿”“超儿”。凭什么。  
凭什么这样沾沾自喜地臆断一个只见过两次的人。  
“还是我自己来吧，”司马懿半跪着立起上身，接过手机。屏幕上依然是和诸葛亮的对话框，停留在几天前的对？话，“他这是关心你，超儿”  
“他懂什么。”  
“你也该闹够了。我打完电话会替你请半天假，下午就去上课。”司马懿向经理说明事由，“急性肠胃炎”，经理笑呵呵的准假了。  
马超盘腿坐在旁边，一言不发。  
“老师您好，对对对，我是马超的家长，昨天吃坏肚子了，一晚上没睡好，刚刚是家里停电了没接到您的电话……好的好的，下午就让他过去。”  
司马懿挂掉电话，如释重负，“现在总算满意了吧。”  
“请你和诸葛亮划清界限。”  
司马懿终于意识到，马超是在吃醋。如今已经坦诚相见，甚至是肉体结合之后，司马懿仍觉得猜不透马超的心思。现在该用什么样的词语界定他们俩的关系？父子？情人？或者是，陌生人？  
说出自己是马超的家长时，他竟觉得有些拗口。但在性爱之时，他无法直视马超的双眼；无论哪一种角色都不再适合他。  
“为什么一定要把事情做到这种地步，我现在要如何对待你。”司马懿放下手机，摇晃着下床，拾起一件衣服披在肩上。  
“是你逼我的。”马超抬头看着站在床边的司马懿，“我想和你保持距离，从很早之前，我就对你有非分之想了。”  
似曾相识的对话  
“我仰慕你，不，倾慕您。”刚才一直用平语，突然改口为敬称，司马懿听上去有些不习惯。  
“但是也到此为止了，我是你的父亲，监护人，我负责你成年之前的生活，这才是我们的关系。”司马懿斩钉截铁，“这一次就算作意外，不管刚才说过什么，你就当是戏言吧。”  
“永远不离开我也是假话吗！”马超噙着泪花，喊出声。  
“人终究有一死，别把永远挂在嘴上。”司马懿在马超眉间落下一吻，“谢谢你在我最孤独的时候出现。”

日子恢复了往常的样子。马超房间门紧锁，每天对话不超过十句，就像普通父子那样。  
对，没错。保持着安全距离，远远观望就好，在一件事上倾注太多只会在失去的时候倍感痛苦。  
夜深人静的时候，他会想起那天两人身体重叠在一起的感觉，莫名充满幸福感。那是被人渴求与需要的感觉，被人索取的感觉。  
唯独，为什么那个人偏偏是自己的儿子。

“最近不怎么听你提起超儿了，他还好吗？”诸葛亮手里拿着文件袋呼呼扇个不停。  
“他学习忙得没时间理我，”司马懿喝了口茶，瞥了一眼诸葛亮，“晚上有空吗？”  
诸葛亮停下手里的动作，“抱歉……今晚要加班。”  
司马懿掩饰失望的神情，转过身，回了一句，“没事，那改天吧。”

仿佛不被需要。  
一开始是自己推开了所有人，现在又追在别人身后空吃一脸灰尘。  
手机亮起，那个很久没有出现过的名字在聊天消息顶端跳动着。  
“乔儿”——  
“抱歉很久没有和你联系。听亮哥说，家里又有了新成员。我现在过得很好，一直不知道怎么向你开口。见面就免了，只想说声对不起，你是个好人，但不是个好父亲。谢谢你在我最无助的时候收留了我。保重。”  
看着满屏幕的字，司马懿无声地笑了，但是为什么，一滴两滴，泪珠砸在屏幕上。  
“你没事吧……？”诸葛亮诧异地看着他。  
“没事。”司马懿摇头，“没事”  
诸葛亮放下文件，拽着司马懿出了办公室，一路小跑进了电梯。  
“现在还是工作时……”  
“你真是狡猾。”诸葛亮扯起司马懿的领子，“现在又摆出这样的表情，在等别人替你擦眼泪吗！”  
司马懿愣住了。  
“我好不容易把乱七八糟的想法抛到脑后……请你不要再这样了”诸葛亮松开手，电梯下到了大厅。两人沉默着走出大楼，街上人来人往，但司马懿的世界陷入死寂。  
“虽然不知道你和超儿那天发生了什么……”诸葛亮突然笑了，“有时候你远远没有看上去那么冷静，和以前一模一样。”  
“谢谢你。”司马懿紧紧抱住诸葛亮，“对不起……真的对不起……”

嘴上说着放下了，诸葛亮还是放心不下。晚上一个人躺在沙发上看着无聊的综艺节目，啤酒喝空了几罐。  
已经是十一点了，应该还没睡吧  
他尝试性拨通司马懿的电话，响了五六声之后终于接通。  
“这么晚……怎么了？”  
“没事，就想问问哪天有空去喝两杯。”  
“唔……嗯”  
电话那头传来不易察觉的呻吟  
“你那边没事吧？”诸葛亮试探道  
“没……嗯……没事”司马懿的声音忽远忽近，“嗓子有点不舒服……我先挂了”  
“哦，嗯，那明天见“诸葛亮半信半疑放下电话，但是电话那头声音没有消失。他重新拿到耳边。  
“不要……不要顶了……”是司马懿的声音，沙哑着被衣物摩擦的声音几乎要盖过去。  
“像这样？”电话里出现了第三个人的声音，司马懿的声音突然高亢，抽泣着，听不清词语，只有嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
诸葛亮捂住嘴，血涌上头顶，小腹一阵胀热。  
司马懿会是怎样的表情，在别人身下被快感支配。  
可恶……  
手不自主地拉开拉链，伸进内裤，手上的动作随司马懿的呼声时快时慢，他闭上眼，脑海中是想象过无数遍的画面。他随意摆弄着那具身体，一深一浅，把自己所有的欲望都埋进去。  
他睁眼，耳边是司马懿的声音。仿佛那人正跨骑在自己身上，温柔地捧住自己的脸颊。最终，他在司马懿的一声惊呼中释放在手里，电话依然没有挂断。

司马懿靠在桌边，还没从刚才的高潮里缓过神，衣领被胡乱扯开，裤子脱到膝盖边上，沾上了白色的液体。  
“诸葛先生，全都听到了吧。”马超拿起刚才放在桌上的手机，把电话两头的人都拉回现实。  
“……什么！”司马懿脸红得滴血，一想到刚刚的一切都被听到了，穴道抽搐着收紧，惹得马超也闷哼一声。  
“你是不是已经自行解决了，诸葛先生。”见诸葛亮没有回答，马超不依不饶，“父亲，把之前我们的约定再重复一遍给他听。”  
司马懿犹豫片刻，马超又开始运动，司马懿捂着嘴，声音还是不住流泻。或许来自被偷窥的快感，司马懿已经溃不成军，腰向后无意识地凑着，是什么约定来着……脑袋空白一片，到嘴边的话语都变成了呻吟。  
意识模糊间，仿佛看到诸葛亮就坐在桌前，玩味地看着他，然后离开座位，来到他面前。  
“不要看我……这幅样子……”  
电话那头终于有了回应，“别捂着脸。”  
司马懿居然顺从地放下手。  
电话那头继续说道，“接下来我要把你的xx放进嘴里。”  
司马懿身体不自主地作出反应，穴口又收紧，前端液体汩汩而出，顺着腿根部流下，好像真的能感受到诸葛亮口腔的热度一般。  
马超有点搞不清楚情况了，明明是自己在司马懿面前，但现在却被电话另一头的人牵着鼻子走。  
“想要射吗。”诸葛亮轻声道。  
“想……好难受……胀……”司马懿双腿不住颤抖，手试图抚摸欲望点。  
“不许用手。”诸葛亮制止道，“我要你被我操射。”  
司马懿含着泪水，收回手，马超也快到极限，无暇和诸葛亮说什么，闷头苦干。这一次和之前完全不同地，司马懿昂着下巴，上身几乎绷成一条直线，一只手按住马超扶着他腰的那只手，另一只手扶在桌边，抽空似的，直达顶点，喷涌而出。  
“臭小鬼，你还嫩了点。”诸葛亮讥笑着，挂断电话。  
司马懿已经失去了意识，马超费了九牛二虎之力把他搬上床。  
不管诸葛亮怎么努力，只要司马懿在这里，永远都是他的胜利。但是事情远远不会这么简单。


	5. 联结

头昏沉沉的。  
司马懿是被闹钟震醒的。平时这个时间他已经在洗脸刷牙了。浑身上下一阵酸痛，昨天真是喝过头了……  
床边放着叠好的西装，上面还有一张字条——  
“昨天衣服弄脏了，替您洗了”  
糟了，还吐了一身么……  
他试图回想起昨天回家之后发生了什么，可脑子里一片空白。  
看上去糟透了。头发乱糟糟，一圈黑眼圈。  
打理了一会儿，比平时晚了些出门，但赶到公司的时间和往常一样。晨会开始前，他打开手机翻看消息，除了公众号的推送没什么其他值得注意的东西了。  
但是通话记录里有诸葛亮的电话号，而且通话时长……一小时？？？  
他用目光巡视四周，看到诸葛亮在开水间，便走上前去，但诸葛亮瞥过头转身离开。本来是想和他道歉的，昨天喝醉之后给诸葛亮说了什么他完全不记得了，甚至没有接过电话的印象，但愿没做什么出格的事情。  
弹出一条马超的消息，“忘记和您说了，今晚我和同学出去吃饭，晚上不用做我的饭了。”  
“好的。”他回道。  
要不问问超儿昨天到底发生了什么……算了，还是等午休再说。  
午饭时间人们陆陆续续走向地下食堂，司马懿跟在诸葛亮身后，想搭话一直没有开口，直到两人都选好菜品落座。  
“昨天真是不好意思了，”司马懿打破了尴尬的宁静。  
“你是说什么。”诸葛亮头也不抬地问。  
“昨天喝得有点上头……要是说了什么不好听的话，就别往心里去了。”  
诸葛亮诧异地放下筷子看着他，“你真不记得昨天发生什么了？”  
“抱歉啊，大晚上还和你唠了那么久。”司马懿笑呵呵道，“不过痛快了不少，总算是解开了结。”  
诸葛亮愣住了，他盯着司马懿一张一合的唇出了神，吞了口口水，缓缓道，“今天周五，要一起去喝一杯么？”  
“好啊，昨天本来就约你了，但是你加班，刚好超儿不在家吃晚饭，我们可以一下班就过去。”  
七点钟酒吧才刚开始营业，两人挑了个角落就座，一人一杯龙舌兰，一小会儿的时间，三杯酒下肚了。  
说来似乎是这样。每次都是司马懿听诸葛亮吐苦水，陪着他一杯一杯地喝，诸葛亮从来没见过司马懿喝醉的样子。这次他刻意放慢速度，迎合着司马懿的话题。  
司马懿抱怨起老板的事情，同事的事情，喋喋不休，诸葛亮头一回听他有这么多不满。咕咚咕咚灌酒的样子，看上去有些可爱。  
“我说……那个客户就是个**，我**他**的******”司马懿摇晃着酒杯，眼神已经有些飘忽不定，完全没有注意到诸葛亮的表情。  
“喝完这杯我们就回去吧。”  
“不要！再喝一杯……”  
诸葛亮拉起烂泥般的司马懿，“回去继续喝，乖”  
他结过账，顺手买了瓶酒放在包里，扶起司马懿拦下一辆出租车。夜色正浓，街上人渐渐多了起来。前后思索，还是让司机在司马懿家门口停下车。  
“阿亮……”司马懿靠在诸葛亮怀里唤着，诸葛亮从刚才开始就有了反应，在打开房门的一瞬间再也难以抑制。  
他拉上门，吻住司马懿微启的嘴唇，舌头粗暴地敲开唇齿，与司马懿的舌头搅在一起，像小孩品尝一块软糖似的，觉得甜蜜要溢出嘴唇。司马懿有些缺氧，锤着诸葛亮的胸口，支支吾吾地退着，被诸葛亮拦腰搂住。  
边吻着，诸葛亮边搂着他向卧室走去，司马懿跌跌撞撞向后倒下，躺在床上，诸葛亮也一同凑上去，两人的唇仍紧密贴合着，诸葛亮的手已经拽掉司马懿的外套和裤子。在脱到内裤的时候，司马懿哼了一声。  
待剥光司马懿的下半身后，诸葛亮才心满意足地离开了已经吻得充血的嘴唇。

司马懿只穿着一件衬衣，衣扣敞开，胸口若隐若现，诸葛亮微微分开他的双腿便能看到司马懿已经有些抬头的性器。每一寸肌肤都触手可及，温暖，不可思议。  
他从司马懿的脖颈向下落下一个个唇印，司马懿只是轻喘着，手抓着身下的床单。  
他要看遍这身体的每个角落，留下痕迹。  
诸葛亮把外套丢在一旁，解开领带绑住司马懿的双手，然后跪在床边，把头埋进他的胯间，吐了口气，司马懿原本瘫在头顶的手按在了诸葛亮的头上。  
诸葛亮先是伸出舌头舔弄几下，得到了积极的回应，越发放肆地，一手握住，将整个前端含在口中。  
“呜……”司马懿揉着诸葛亮的头发，想把他推开，但使不上力，软绵绵地看上去倒像是欲拒还迎。  
诸葛亮坏心眼地旋着舌尖，刺激着出口，手上上下套弄，不一会整根都肿胀起来，在他的嘴里精神饱满地跳动。  
“想要我怎么做?”诸葛亮突然停下动作，从司马懿的双腿间望着他，那张平时冷峻的脸已经被情欲占领，染得通红。  
“想射……”司马懿支吾着，胸口一起一伏。  
“不对，再想想看。”诸葛亮索性松开手。  
“呜呜……”司马懿急了，捉住诸葛亮的手，“求你帮帮我……”  
该死……诸葛亮几乎要失去理性，但还是忍着，继续问道，“我怎么帮你，说说看。”  
“……用阿亮的……”司马懿几乎是抽泣着，望向诸葛亮。  
艹。诸葛亮暗骂一句。  
他脱了衣服，从口袋里摸出提前准备好的避孕套和润滑剂，沉住气用手指扩张。里面是和肌肤完全不同的湿热，每动一下，司马懿都轻哼一声。  
他已经到了忍耐的极限。然而谁都没注意到开门声。  
“你再不出去，我就要报警了!”  
诸葛亮听到叫声，回过头撞上马超的视线，先是愣了一下，然后露出笑容，“来得正好，让我教教你该怎么做。”  
“你……!”  
诸葛亮将司马懿翻了个身，避免他和马超有目光接触，然后分开他的腿，缓缓顶入。  
“啊呃……慢……”司马懿哼着，扭了扭身子，和诸葛亮又近了几分。  
“这不是你的所作所为么。”诸葛亮笑道，“当一个旁观者的滋味如何?”  
司马懿伏在床上，手捉住被子的一角，被顶得向前晃着，全然没有注意到第三个人的存在。  
“父亲……父亲?”  
马超走到司马懿身旁，司马懿抬起头过了几秒才意识到什么似的，又连忙低下头，“不要看我……”  
“抬起头，张口。”马超挑着司马懿的下巴，强迫他望向自己。酒精的作用加上身体沉浸在快感之中，头脑完全失去了支配能力，他机械地张开嘴，银丝从嘴角滑落，马超索性将手指放进去，搅弄着他的舌头。  
“接下来这根也要含住咯。”  
他扯下裤子，将自己的性器放在司马懿嘴边。  
“你也是一丘之貉啊，超儿。”诸葛亮说着，用力一顶，司马懿扑向前，被直顶喉管，马超快慰地呼出声，扶着司马懿的头顶抽动起来。  
因为手被绑在了一起，下身的撞击每次都让司马懿深深吞入，短暂的抽离之后，再一次侵占满整个口腔。他呜咽着，眼里含着泪水，与唾液一同挂在嘴角，然后滴下。  
马超注意到司马懿有些上不来气，便解开他手上的束缚。司马懿调整了姿势，得以有喘息的机会，但诸葛亮不愿，加快了节奏，无意间在一块娇软之处摩擦，司马懿被堵着的嘴口齿不清地抗议着。诸葛亮不依不饶，冲撞着那片地带。  
终于，司马懿松开口中的硬物，一只手按住诸葛亮的隔壁，拼命摇头。  
“那里不可以……停……嗯……啊啊”  
诸葛亮望了一眼马超，笑了一声，将司马懿从床上拉起，司马懿晃晃悠悠地膝盖盯着床边站稳，诸葛亮便继续操动。和刚才不同，进入到更刁钻的角度，钻弄几下司马懿便泣不成声，但两条隔壁都被扯在身后，只能咬着嘴唇，时不时地娇吟一声。  
马超毫不示弱，从另一侧上床，跪在司马懿胯前，一手握住根部，紧紧收住，舔弄着已经汩汩涌出的液体。司马懿彻底收不住声，哭着哀求释放。  
诸葛亮松开一只手，撩起司马懿盖在后颈的头发，隐约有一串牙印，赌气似的，也咬了上去。司马懿被激得昂起头，摇晃着要向前倒下。  
“站…站不住了……唔嗯……腿……”  
然而肉体撞击声和吮吸声几乎盖住了司马懿的话语，诸葛亮转向他的耳垂，含住，舌尖在上面打转。衬衣被泪水和汗水沾湿，贴在胸口，突起若隐若现，向前拱着。马超一边吮食着根部，一手玩弄起他胸口的花蕾。  
司马懿在刺激下终于站不住身，向下压去。诸葛亮连忙搂住他的腰，抽出性器，让司马懿躺靠在马超的怀里，抬起他的双腿架在肩上，经过刚才的运动，轻轻一推便全部吞入了。  
诸葛亮压得马超都有些支撑不住，“你这样会伤到他的”  
“别一副正人君子的模样…”诸葛亮侧过身看着马超，“现在我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”  
马超说不出话，只能听着司马懿在耳边呻吟，下半身肿胀无处释放。  
“我们可不是什么敌人，”诸葛亮神秘一笑，“现在开始，听我的。”谈笑间，将司马懿带向高潮。


End file.
